


Broken Hearts and Battlefields

by Ladyvallhalla



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Romance, a little sad, but not to much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyvallhalla/pseuds/Ladyvallhalla
Summary: Even as they must deal with a power that threatens the world, Team RWBY must find time to deal with their personal issues as well, lest their team fall apart once again. After all, they are still just teenagers. Freezerburn.





	Broken Hearts and Battlefields

They played on her mind, like moving pictures that refuse to go away. Ruby being knocked into unconsciousness. The shock and pain in pale blue eyes as Weiss fell to the floor. Her mother, the relic and then of course then there was Blake. 

Yang rolled over in her bed, trying for what felt like the millionth time to get comfortable. It was no good, there was just far too much on her mind, sleep was not going to be an easy task tonight.

Yang looked over at her sleeping teammates. Once they had returned to the apartment very little conversation had passed between them. Everyone had simply fallen into their respective beds, absolutely exhausted from the day's events. Yang couldn't exactly blame them.

However, as exhausted as she was, sleep didn't come quite as easily to her. 

She looked over at Ruby, her eyes softening as she caught a glimpse of her sister’s arm hanging over the side of the bed. Whatever else had happened that day, she would forever be thankful that her baby sister was safe.  
Weiss was lying in the bed next to her, her back facing the wall. Yang could only imagine that out of the four of them their white-haired teammate needed to rest the most. She smiled slightly as she looked at her, thanking whatever gods may or may not have existed for Jaune's semblance.

However, her smile faded when she finally dared a fleeting glance at Blake. Suddenly an anger filled her, taking her completely off guard. Blake was fast asleep and the sight filled her with a deep feeling of resentment. Here she was struggling to sleep, and Blake was happily snoozing the night away across the room.

The two of them hadn't spoken since there reunion and to be quite honest Yang had no idea how to begin that conversation. She wanted more than anything to put this past her and forgive Blake but after everything that had happened, she wasn't sure she could. The hurt she had felt when she woke to discover her teammate had fled after the fall was still far too fresh in her mind. 

"You know if I wasn't already awake, your thoughts would be loud enough to wake me." 

Yang startled slightly and looked over at Weiss to find her staring right back at her. 

"I thought you were asleep," She replied in a hushed tone, "You should be."

Weiss sat up slightly, leaning her back against the wall. "I was, but I had an... unsettling dream."

"You wanna talk about it?" 

Weiss looked as though she was considering the offer before shaking her head. "I don't think I'm the one that needs to talk right now."

Yang sighed, fiddling with her blankets. "I'm fine, really. Go back to sleep."

"You are so not fine Xiao Long," Weiss rolled her eyes and smiled sadly, "I know you better than you think I do."

With a half-hearted chuckle, Yang shook her head and sat up. She knew Weiss wasn't going to leave this alone until she talked. 

"It's just," Yang sighed, not entirely sure where to begin, "Blake..."

Weiss nodded but didn't speak, allowing Yang a moment to gather her thoughts. 

"I guess I thought that after our conversation I had made my peace with this, but it," She sighed, averting her eyes, "It hurt a lot, she hurt me, Weiss."

"You're not sure you can forgive her?"

Yang only nodded.

"Yang, can I tell you a story?"

Yang chuckled a little, "Trying to bore me to sleep?"

"Are you implying my story is going to be boring?" Weiss chuckled, failing to sound as offended by the implication is she intended to.

"Absolutely not Ice Queen, I'm sure it will be riveting," Yang smirked, enjoying the banter. If nothing else it was certainly improving her mood. "Please go ahead." 

"Okay, so I haven't told anyone this story before but I thought it might help you," Yang couldn't help but notice her tone had taken a slightly more somber edge. "It will likely not surprise you to know that before I came to Beacon I didn't have many friends." 

As much as Yang was tempted to make a joke she held it back. Somehow she felt that Weiss was about to tell her something deeply personal and she certainly didn't want to discourage her friend.

"I'm not exactly good with people." 

"Oh really? You don't say," Yang smirked, she couldn't hold that one in for all the dust in Remnant. Lucky for her Weiss seemed more amused than offended and simply smiled, shaking her head before continuing."

Before I came to Beacon my father sent me to an all-girls' boarding school. The kind of place girls go to learn how to become proper ladies, very elite. You know the kind of place?"

Yang nodded, "Oh yeah, the kind of place I would consider to be my own personal hell, but go on."

Weiss laughed slightly. Imagining Yang in that kind of setting was certainly amusing; she would have hated every minute of it.

"I didn't get along well with my classmates, and my first year there was... well, kind of lonely." 

There was a sadness creeping into her voice and Yang felt she understood, loneliness had certainly been no stranger to her. Feeling the need to be closer to her friend, she stood and sat on the bed beside her. Weiss didn't react to the sudden move and only took a deep breath to continue her story.

"Every day I used to eat my lunch outside. I didn't want to eat with the others in the cafeteria so I found the perfect spot on the grounds under an oak tree. I would read and eat my lunch in peace there." 

"You sound like..." Yang stopped herself mid-sentence but Weiss understood. She chooses not to comment. 

"One day though I came to my tree to find I was not its only occupant that day. There was this girl there, sitting in my spot. I think you can guess my reaction"

Yang chuckled, "You tore her a new one?" 

"Oh yes, I told her this was my tree and demand she moves from my spot."

"What did she said?"

"If I remember rightly her exact words were, "you can't own a tree, dumbass" or something along those lines." 

Yang had to cover her month to stop from laughing. Something about hearing Weiss say the word "dumbass" was way too funny. 

"We argued back and forth for a while before I finally decided her presence wasn't going to ruin my lunch." 

"So what did you do?" Yang asked once she had gotten over her amusement. 

"I sat down right beside her, ate my lunch and completely refused to acknowledge her presence." 

"That's so you," Yang said with a smirk. 

"Regardless my plan backfired, although not necessarily in a bad way." Weiss continued, ignoring Yang’s comment, "This went on for months and somehow, I honestly couldn't tell you how we became friends." 

"Awww little Weissy made a friend," Weiss rolled her eyes at Yang’s teasing smile. 

"Are you going to continue to interrupt me, or should I continue my story?" There was no harshness behind her words, she really didn't mind Yang's playful teasing. 

"Please go on," Yang said, waving her hand.

"Very well. She was the first real friend I ever had, before I met the three of you of course," Weiss looked slightly embarrassed for a moment but seemed to shake off it quickly. "We had the kind of normal friendship teenage girls have at that age, ranting over movies we liked, trading clothes, weekend phone calls to talk about boys, that kind of thing."

"I can just picture it, little Weissy gushing down the phone, ‘Oh but he's ever so dreamy’ ha, cute." Yang laughed, winking at Weiss.

"That's not exactly how it was, but you're not far off," Weiss chuckled a little, but there was a sadness behind it that Yang couldn't help but take note of. "There was this one boy, my friend was completely infatuated with him. He was all she talked about." 

"Ahh, young love." 

"Not exactly, despite how much she liked him, she never got up the guts to talk to him. However, she was convinced that he was going to ask her to the summer dance. Then one day, totally out of the blue he walked right up to us."

"So what happened?" Yang asked. She had no idea where Weiss was going with this story but it didn't matter, aside from anything it was certainly taking her mind off things. Besides, she always had loved a good story.

"He asked me." 

Yang winced and shook her head, "Oh, ouch." 

"Ouch indeed, my friend was not best pleased I can tell you."

"What did she do? And more to the point what did you do?"

"Well, I, of course, declined his offer, I mean aside from the fact that I had no romantic interest in him, even if I had I would never do that to a friend." 

Yang nodded in understanding, "Bros before hoes hm?" 

"I have no idea what that means, but can assume it means friends before romantic interests?" 

"Spot on." Yang smiled and give her a playful pat on the back, to which Weiss just responded with a huff. 

"I assumed that declining his offer would be the end of it, how wrong I was." 

"Did he not take no for an answer?"

Weiss frowned, rubbing her forehead, "No, he wasn't the problem, my friend was. She blamed me, said I must have lead him on or something. I swear Yang, I hadn't even talked to him once before this." 

"I get that, your friend was most likely jealous," Yang replied. She had her fair share of friends in the past and this scenario was not at all unfamiliar to her. "You know I have lost a fair few friends under almost the exact same circumstances, it wasn't your fault."

"I know that, but she didn't see it that way." 

Yang nodded in understanding, "Jealousy has a habit of clouding judgment. So what did your friend do?"

"She blanked me. Told me we were no longer friends and stopped talking to me entirely."

"Again, ouch." Yang’s tone softened and she gave Weiss an encouraging, yet sad smile. "I'm guessing that's not the end of the tale?"

"Oh, no, but to be perfectly honest I wish it was."

Yang didn't understand but she gestured for Weiss to continue. 

"It went on like this for weeks. She was too stubborn to apologize and I wasn't going to apologize, I felt I had no reason to. Then one day, I was walking passed my tree at lunchtime. Since our falling out I had been eating my lunch in a different place since I didn't want to run into her."

Yang could see the sorrow behind her eyes as she spoke, so she moved a little closer on the bed. 

"I saw her there and she looked so sad," Weiss' voice grew more timid as she spoke, "I couldn't help but remember that first year and how lonely I had been before I met her." 

"Did you talk to her?" Yang asked, placing her head gently on her shoulder.

"No, not right away but later I came to the conclusion that I didn't want something as silly as a boy to ruin our friendship." 

"What did you do?" 

"I made a decision, the next day at school I was going to apologize to her. Regardless of the fact that I still felt I had no reason to. I was going to tell her that I was sorry if I inadvertently lead him on and that I didn't mean too." 

Yang’s eyes widened slightly and her mouth hung open. "That doesn't seem at all like you?" 

Weiss chuckled sadly, "I know, but quite honestly I was willing to swallow my pride if that's what it would take to get our friendship back on track.

"I'm surprised; you must really have cared for this girl."

Weiss only nodded, but Yang could see something behind her eyes that she honestly couldn't identify. However, she didn't feel it was appropriate to ask about it, not now anyway.

"So what happened when you confronted her?" 

"I never did."

"Hm?" Yang tilted her head to the side, confused, "why not?" 

"She wasn't at school the next day. I presumed that perhaps she was off sick, but after four more days and no sign of her I started to become a little concerned. On the fifth today, which was a Friday I made up my mind that I was going to call her after school, but that call never happened."

Yang sat listening to her friend talk. She had the feeling the story was coming to an end and with every passing moment, she could see the sadness in her friend's eyes growing more intents.

"That morning the headmaster called an assembling, which was odd since we normally only have one a week, usually on a Monday. I sat in the assembling hall and to be honest I was barely listening to what he was saying, that was until I heard my friend’s name." 

Weiss startled slightly when she felt Yang's fingers on her cheek, wiping away a tear she hadn't even been aware of. When had she started to cry?

"I will never forget his words," Weiss continued with a sob, "Five days before, my friend, along with her mother and younger brother had all been involved in a fatal car crash that had claimed the lives."

Yang sucked in of breath, and moved closer still to her friend, putting her arm around her shoulders.

"I don't remember anything that was said after that, but I remember the feeling. I remember the hurt, the pain I felt in that moment. I'll never forget it."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you Weiss," Yang pulled the girl closer, encouraging her to rest her head on her shoulder.

"Do you know why I told you that story, Yang?" Weiss sniffles, wiping the tears from her eyes and snuggling closer to Yang. "I always regretted that I never made peace with her, that she died thinking I hated her, that she died thinking she didn't have a friend in the world."

Suddenly Yang understood and her eyes drifted over to Blake. They lived dangerous occupations and anyone of them could be killed in the blink of an eye, hell today they had almost lost Weiss. Blake was important to her, much like the friend in Weiss' story. She was an integral part of her life, she would even say, Blake was family.

"I understand Weiss, thank you." 

"Anytime."

The two girls held in each other in silence unaware that across the room a single tear rolled down the onto Blake's pillow. She would never tell Weiss she had heard her story, but she was already thinking up ways to thank her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this. Thank you for reading and for all the love you give me <3  
> Thank you to Play-Read-Write for the Beta.
> 
> Much love my Freezerbunnies! <3


End file.
